Nueva vida
by ediof606
Summary: ichigo despues de encontrar a su novia rukia engañandolo con su mejor amigo renji, destrozado deja de creer en el amor, y empieza una nueva vida en tokio donde conoce a nell una hermosa y alegre mujer, lograra nell hacer que ichigo vuelva a confiar en el amor y deje su faceta de mujeriego?. jejeje es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos y denle una oportunidad.
1. capitulo 1: engaño

**bueno esta es mi primer historia y la verdad que se me dificulto el subirla espero que les guste, se me ocurrio cuando estaba viendo la traduccion de una cancion  
**

**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de tite kubo-sensei y la cancion que aparece es de the wanted-warzone**

* * *

**_▼Capitulo 1: engaño▼_**

Ichigo tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara y como no si acababa de conseguir lo que estuvo buscando por más de un año, y que hace un mes lo tenía realmente estresado, pero por fin lo había logrado, ese puesto que tato anhelaba y lo mejor de todo es que tendría que mudarse a Tokio con su hermosa novia para empezar una nueva y mejor vida, sin borrar su sonrisa abrió la puerta de su casa y entro, se dirigió hacia la sala esperando verla sentada viendo el televisor, pero…no estaba "debe de estar durmiendo" y con ese pensamiento se quitó el saco lo deposito en una silla del comedor y abrió el refrigerador sacando un envase de jugo de manzana y tomando directamente de él, después lo devolvió al refrigerador y subió, para poder darle la gran noticia a su amada novia, subía lentamente, no quería despertarla si lo hacia lo mataría, y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la recamara que comparten la abrió lentamente y lo que pudo observar no le gusto…para nada, su amada novia con su mejor amigo, medio desnudos y…besándose, ichigo simplemente no lo podía creer.

_I can't believe I had to see  
The girl of my dreams cheating on me_

Se volteo no quería seguir observando se sentía como si le ubieran atravesado el corazón con una daga, retrocediendo bajo las escalera y busco en el armario del único cuarto del piso inferior, tomo una maleta y volvió a subir por las escaleras seguro de lo que iba a hacer

_The pain you caused has left me dead inside  
I'm gonna make sure you regret that night_

Empujo con brusquedad la puerta del cuarto, abrió el closet y empezó a empacar su ropa, Renji y Rukia solo lo observaban, la última con cara angustiada, ¿porque estaba empacando?.

_I feel you close, I feel you breathe  
and now it's like you're here_

-ichigo…-hablo temblorosa y tímidamente-esto…no…es ¿por qué estas empacando…?

solo la ignoro, se volteo y observo en la mesita de noche una foto enmarcada en la que aparecían Rukia y el en un parque, la tomo aventándola con furia hacia el suelo acto que asusto a las dos personas que solo lo observaban, él se agacho y tomo un anillo que estaba ocultando dentro del marco

_You're haunting me  
you're out of line  
you're out of sight  
you're the reason that we started this fight_

Rukia al ver el anillo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, Ichigo solo salió de nuevo de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a los causante de su dolor

_But I know I just gotta let it go  
I should'a known  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

Rukia corrió detrás de su novio al verlo salir del cuarto, ichigo había bajado el último escalón con el anillo en su mano derecha apretándolo con fuerza cuando sintió uno frágiles brazos rodeándole

_I throw my armour down  
and leave the battleground_

-ichigo…por favor…déjame explicarte…porfa…vor-pedía Rukia apretando fuertemente el cuerpo de su novio, ichigo sentía que el tacto de Rukia era tan reconfortante pero al mismo tiempo le quemaba tanto-yo…yo…yo no quería…pero…-ichigo no le dejo terminar por que se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de rukia

_For the final time now  
I know I'm running from a warzone_

El peli-naranjo seguía caminando hacia la puerta-¡noo, ichigo…por favor no me dejes…!-Rukia estaba desesperada tenía que impedir que ichigo se fuera, que la dejara, porque sin el su mundo se derrumbaría-yo…te amo, de verdad, te amo mucho…así que por favor-Rukia no pudo aguantar más y empozo a llorar

_In our house, I hate that place  
Everywhere I walk I see your face  
Try to erase a memory with a flame  
and hope I never see you again_

Ichigo paro, quería voltearse para abrazar a Rukia no le gustaba escucharla llorar de esa manera, pero el recuerdo de encontrarla con Renji, besándose, tocándose, susurrando el nombre del otro, le impido hacerlo y lo impulso a seguir su camino-se me habia olvidado lo buena que eres actuando...por poco caigo-fue la primera vez que ichigo hablo

_Standing here in this burning room  
you know the end could never come so soon  
It's clear to me the lies you use  
The ones that kill me ain't hurting you_

Rukia solo observaba como ichigo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, así que pensando en cómo hacerlo parar, solo le vino una cosa a la mente-estoy embarazada…por favor ichigo…no te vayas-ichigo paro dejando su mano en la manija de la puerta

_So I know I just gotta let it go  
I should'a known  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now_

-que bien, así que no perdieron el tiempo, ya hasta tendrán un hijo !felicidades!, les dejo un regalo por el milagro, yo ya no lo necesito-hablo ichigo con un tono tan frio, tan vacío, dejando el anillo en el suelo, y entonces ella se dio cuenta, que sería imposible detenerle y solo le vio salir por la puerta

_I throw my armour down  
and leave the battleground_

Ichigo caminaba con su maleta recorriendo las calles y recordando el tiempo que paso con Rukia, ese maravilloso año que, ahora no valía nada, se sentía tan estúpido y usado, entro en un callejón y se desplomo en el suelo llorando, desahogándose, para despues intentar olvidar y empezar con una nueva vida en Tokio.

_For the final time now  
I know I'm running from a warzone_

_I'm running from a warzone  
I can't do this anymore  
I'm running from a warzone  
what are we fighting for?_

_I'm running from a warzone_

_I know I just gotta let it go_  
_I should'a known_  
_I gotta learn to say goodbye now_  
_I throw my armour down_  
_And leave the battleground_  
_For the final time now_  
_I know I'm running from a warzone_

* * *

**bueno y que les parecio?, mala verdad, pero bueno es mi primer historia asi que es algo entendible...¿no?, creo que debi de hacer a rukia mas indiferente ante ichigo pero nee, ella tambien lo quiero solo se dejo llevar por el deseo carnal, ademas mas adelante aparecera de nuevo ;)**_  
_

**y pueden dejarme un review? para empezar con mi coleccion personal y tambien para que me digan que tal la historia, si esta buena, mala, es exelente, una mierda no se ustedes digan y si pueden me den algunos consejos para mejorar porfis?**


	2. Chapter 2: llegada a Tokio

**¡bien aqui estoy de nuevo! con el segundo capitulo de este fanfic, jeje estoy contento, al parecer les agrado mi historia y yo que pense que no les gustaria, pero me alegro de que me haya equivocado bueno sin mas los dejo con el segundo cap**

* * *

**capitulo 2: llegada a Tokio**

Aeropuerto de Tokio, sábado 13 de marzo, 8:30 p.m.

Un avión estaba a punto de aterrizar y dentro de él podemos ver a un hombre con el cabello de un color muy peculiar, durmiendo con los ojos visiblemente hinchados por el llanto, a su lado una bella joven de cabello verde le miraba dulcemente, siguió contemplándolo por unos minutos más hasta que el piloto dio el aviso de que habían aterrizado, la bella mujer movió suavemente al peli-naranja para despertarlo, ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos, teniendo enfrente de el a una bella mujer con una extraña marca que pasaba por sus mejillas y nariz en una línea horizontal, cualquier hombre hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder despertar al lado de esa hermosa mujer, pero a ichigo lo menos que le importaba en ese momento eran las mujeres así que dijo un simple "gracias", tomo su maletas y salió.

Ya estando fuera del aeropuerto saco su celular, busco en sus contactos y cuando encontró el nombre de la persona que deseaba llamar, presiono la opcion "llamar", subió el aparato a su oído y espero.

-"hola, ¿ichigo? Llegan antes creí que iban a descansar un poco"-ichigo noto el tono en plural con que hablaba Ishida, y el corazón se le achico al recordar a Rukia en los brazos del que creía su amigo.

-bueno ese era el plan, pero quería llegar más pronto para poder instalarme con calma-

Ishida noto el tono vacío y decaído de su amigo(N/A:aqui ishida sera muy perspicaz y se da cuenta muy facilmente cuando alguien esta triste y eso..;D) y preocupado hablo-o bueno eso está bien pero dime ichigo ¿ocurrió algo?, te escucho algo decaído-ichigo solo sonrió con tristeza

-no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada-tomo aire para calmarse un poco- mejor deberías de venir a recogerme de una vez, me estoy congelando-

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Ishida-"está bien, pero no se muevan de donde están"-ichigo solo contesto con un "okey" y colgó.

Después de unos cuanto minutos llego Ishida, se extrañó de ver solo a ichigo y con solo una pequeña maleta, así que en cuanto este entro en el carro le pregunto-oye porque vienes tan liguero de equipaje y más importante ¿Dónde está Rukia?-

Ichigo suspiro, estaba pensando en que poder decirle a Ishida-tenía que hacer algo importante y por eso se quedó-hiso una pausa-vendrá dentro de un mes o puede que más tiempo, no lo sel tiene que arreglar varias cosas con Byakuya-cerro los ojos relajándose, esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

Ishida se relajó, por un momento creyó que se habían peleado, últimamente habían tenido demasiadas peleas por el estrés de ichigo-a veces el cabeza de la familia Kuchiki puede ser un pesado, en especial cuando se trata de ti-ichigo se relajó, Ishida le había creído, ahora agradecía que no le cayera bien a Byakuya

Ishida e ichigo entraron en la casa del primero, ichigo dejo su maleta en el sofá de la sala-oye ishida-el aludido volteo-¿dónde está el baño? Quiero tomarme una ducha-

-hay un baño en tu habitación-Ishida le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y lo guio a su cuarto-bueno te dejo solo para que acomodes…tus cosas-y dicho esto ishida salió de la habitación

Ichigo entro al baño, abrió la llave para que corriera el agua y empezó a desvestirse, se observó un minuto en el espejo, se tallo los ojos hinchados y se metió a la ducha, ya dentro se permito relajarse un poco sintiendo las gotas de agua caer por su cuerpo, ya estando lo suficientemente mojado, tomo la botella de champo, tomo un poco y lo paso por su cabello, tallándolo para con fuerza para poder quitarse la mugre, después tomo el estropajo y el jabón para tallarse el cuerpo dejo que el agua le quitara el jabón del cuerpo y se quedó parado pensando en que hubiera pasado si hubiera intentado escuchar la explicación que le daría Rukia, si se hubiera quedado con ella, si la hubiera perdonado por serle infiel, pero como él hubiera no existe decidió dejar de pensar en ella e intentar olvidarla, olvidar todo el tiempo que paso con ella, todos los momentos que vivió a su lado, olvidaría todo eso, porque el recordar todos esos momentos le causaba un inmenso dolor y él quería dejar de sufrir, se centraría en su trabajo y en olvidarla.

* * *

Por las calles de Tokio caminaba una hermosa mujer, sacando suspiros y miradas de deseo por parte de los hombres que la observaban y de celos por parte de las mujeres, la mujer iba de lo más alegre por fin volvería a ver a sus queridos hermanos, después de tanto tiempo, pero eso no era la única razón por la que estaba tan de buen humor, avía otra razón para eso y esa razón era el chico que se sentó a su lado en el avión, en verdad quedo maravillada con él, con su cabello color naranja, sus hermosos ojos color miel, y esa hermosa sonrisa que le regalo antes de bajarse del avion, no es que fuera amor a primera vista o ¿tal vez si?, no estaba segura pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y esperaba volverlo a ver, pero eso ya sería después ahora tenía que apurarse en llegar a la caza de sus hermanos para no preocuparlos.

Después de perderse un poco pudo llegar a la casa de sus hermanos Pesche y dondochakka que la recibieron con cariñoso y un fuerte abraso, un minuto despues el rostro de nell empezaba a volverse morado-ya… chicos yo también los extrañe pero me están asfixiando-los dos hombres la voltearon a ver y se preocuparon al verla con el rostro morado y enseguida soltaron a su pequeña hermana para que pudiera respirar

-lo sentimos nell-chan pero te extrañamos tanto-decía Pesche analizando a su hermana de arriba hacia abajo-¡vaya enserio que te has vuelto hermosa!-grito Pesche emocionado-dime ¿tienes novio nell-chan?-nell se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su hermano para después mostrar una mueca de tristeza

-amm…pues no…-contesto con la mirada fija en el suelo-terminamos hace dos semanas…-y aun le seguía doliendo esa ruptura

Dondochakka y Pesche se dieron cuenta de la decaída de su hermana y la abrazaron cariñosamente-tranquila nell-chan quien quiera que sea ese idiota no sabe a la maravilla que dejo ir-decía dondochakka acariciando suave y cariñosamente la cabeza de nell-si, tranquila nell hay más hombres en el mundo, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te amé con todas tus cualidades y defectos-le dijo Pesche a nell para contentarla de nuevo, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ver a su pequeña hermanita triste, nell se aferró a sus hermanos

-gracias hermanos, los quiero-dijo nell apretando su abrazo

Y nosotros a ti-respondieron en coro Pesche y dondochakka apretando el abrazo y dándole cariño a su hermanita para reconfortarla.

* * *

Tokio, domingo 14 de marzo, 8:20 a.m.

En una oficina lujosa se podían observar a un hombre con el cabello largo y blanco sentado en un sofá de cuero, con un gran escritorio en frente suyo y sentado enfrente de él está ichigo

-bueno ya está todo hecho, empezaras mañana-dijo el hombre del cabello blanco -dime ichigo, ahora que tienes la oportunidad, ¿estudiaras medicina?-

-mmm, pues no lo sé ukitake-san, no quiero que él se enoje-ichigo estaba pensativo

-deberías de intentarlo, no tienes que seguir estudiando administración si no te gusta-el peliblanco tomo aire-tu transferencia a la universidad esta echa, pero podría hablar con mi padre para que te permita cambiar de carrera, ¿Qué me dices?-pregunto entusiasmado el peli-blanco

Ichigo suspiro-Ukitake-san, sabes bien que desde que mi papá se nego a hacerse cargo de la empresa, prácticamente me ha obligado a mí a hacerme cargo de ella-ichigo se levantó de su asiento-aunque sigo sin entender por qué me obligo a competir por el puesto de sub-presidente-

Ukitake observo a su sobrino-mmm es extraño que te quejes por eso ahora, cuando te lo ordeno, te emocionaste mucho, dime ¿Por qué fue la emoción?-pregunto curioso

Ichigo sonrió tristemente y después contesto- no quería sentirme como un inútil que le dan todo solo por ser nieto del jefe, y... además quería impresionar a Rukia-el pronunciar ese nombre le causaba un gran dolor en el corazón

El peli-blanco se dio cuenta de la tristeza en la mirada de ichigo-o ya veo, por eso tanta emoción-pensó en sus próximas palabras-bueno de todas formas hablare con mi padre, no quiero que estés atrapado en un trabajo que no te agrada-

-gracias…tío-ukitake se sorprendió, hace mucho que ichigo no le llamaba tío. Ichigo sin más salió de la oficina de ukitake caminando hacia el elevador. Salió del edificio y decidió ir a caminar un poco antes de regresar a la casa de ishida, tenía que calmar sus emociones para no volver a decaer

* * *

Karakura, domingo 14 de marzo, 1:00 p.m.

-oye Rukia, ¿en verdad estas embarazada?-pregunto un pelirrojo a la pelinegra que esta sentada a un lado de el

-si…lo estoy-respondió desanimada, a Renji le empezaron a brillar los ojos con esperanza

-y... ¿es mío?-pregunto tímidamente y esperando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa

Rukia suspiro, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-no..., es de ichigo-Renji se desanimó enserio quería que el hijo que esperaba Rukia fuera suyo... y ahí estaba otra vez dejándose llevar por sus emociones, se sentía culpable, había lastimado a su mejor amigo y también a la mujer que ama

-¿cómo estás tan segura?-sí, se sentía culpable pero no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de Rukia-puede qu...-pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por rukia

-tengo un mes de embarazo-Renji se sorprendió por lo que escucho

-un mes... ¿hablas enserio Rukia?-ella asintio, el pelirrojo paso de la sorpresa al enojo ahora-¡por qué no me lo dijiste, si lo hubieras echo nada de esto hubiera pasado!-Rukia se asustó por el repentino grito, Renji respiro repetidas veces para calmarse-más importante, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste antes?

-quería esperar hasta que dejara de estar tan estresado, quería...quería...quería que estuviese contento por la noticia y que no le aumentara el estrés-Rukia estaba empezando a llorar de nueva cuenta, le dolía el no poder estar al lado de ichigo y lo que más le afectaba es que este creyera que el hijo que espera sea de Renji, el pelirrojo solo abrazo con cariño a la pelinegra dejando que se desahogara de nueva cuenta.

* * *

**y ¿que tal? no estuvo algo forzado?...bueno creo que tengo que mejorar mucho con mi redaccion y empezar a leer el diccionario por que mi lexico es muy mal, pero bueno mejor paso a agradecer los review **

**SAKURA Goodbye: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado ;D, espero que este cap no te decepcionara (y si lo hizo espero que solo un poco)**

**patty81medina : jaja bueno primeramente muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review, y espero no averte decepcionado con este cap, (bueno una pregunta ¿odias a rukia XD?)**

**tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia de verdad gracias por leerla y sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta el siguiente ca. bye  
**


	3. Chapter 3: dia lluvioso

**bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste ;D bueno como no se que decie les dejo con el capitulo **

* * *

**capitulo 3: Dia lluvioso**

**Jueves, 8:00 p.m.**

Ichigo estaba irritado y enojado, irritado de que ishida le preguntara a diario sobre Rukia, irritado de que cualquier extraño se diera cuenta de su depresión y sobretodo enojado consigo mismo por no poder olvidar a Rukia en estos dos meses que ha pasado sin ella, no haya podido olvidar su aroma, su rostro, su esencia y eso era de verdad estresante, así que sin más tomo un abrigo del closet, salió del cuarto y salio de la casa, necesitaba despejarse si no nunca podría dormir.

* * *

Nell no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que debía salir, aun con la lluvia que hace media hora había empezado a caer, ella se debatía entre si salir o no, hasta que esa extraña sensación la derroto y tomo una sudadera del closet y salió con paraguas en mano.

* * *

Ishida estaba preocupado desde hace una hora que ichigo había salido y encima desde hace media había empezado a llover, y no era una simple lluvia, llovía con fuerza e ichigo no contestaba su celular mierda que a veces su amigo le hacía pasar muy malos ratos, y ahora estaba debatiéndose entre sí ir a buscarlo o no, últimamente ichigo estaba demasiado irritable en especial cuando hablaba de Rukia, pero la preocupación le gano y salió de la casa, tomando las llaves de su auto y una sudadera para buscar a su amigo.

* * *

Nelliel guiada extrañamente al parque que solía frecuentar de pequeña antes de que se fuera a vivir con sus padres a parís, estuvo paseando por todo el parque recordando los buenos momentos que paso en el, jugando con sus hermanos, hubiese seguido recordando esos felices momentos pero una extraña cabellera naranja llamo su atención, se acercó a paso lento temerosa, ella en verdad deseaba que fuese ese chico que la había cautivado y se le formo una enorme sonrisa al comprobarlo ¡era el!, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado y que la lluvia estaba arreciando así que se acercó más al columpio en el que él está sentado y le acerca el paraguas para impedir que se siga mojando con la lluvia.

A ichigo nunca le ha gustado la lluvia...hasta ahora, por que gracias a ella sus lágrimas podían confundirse con gotas de agua, él había caminado por media hora hasta que se encontró con ese parque, ese maldito parque, tan parecido al de Karakura en el que tuvo su primera cita con Rukia, en la que hicieron la promesa de nunca mentirse, de nunca traicionar al otro, ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, y el recordarlo le dolía tanto, se dirigió a los juegos infantiles y se sentó en un columpio, la lluvia ya había empezado, pero ichigo no se movía de su lugar estaba demasiado dolido y quería desahogarse, no importaba si tenía que hacerlo mil veces el solo quería dejar de sentir ese dolor tan grande en su pecho, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado en ese columpio pero estaba completamente empapado, la verdad no le importaba, pero gotas se extraño al no sentri las frías gotas de agua caer sobre su cuerpo

-gracias-hablo sin voltear a ver a la persona que le tapaba de la lluvia

Nelliel sonrió de lado, aunque triste, el tono de voz del chico era realmente triste y vacío-de nada, oye...-nell se debatía que es lo debería de decir, quería animarlo no quería verle triste-sé que no me incumbe, pero sea lo que sea que te tenga deprimido, no luches contra el solo te lastimaras mas, analiza el problema y el porque de lo que paso y con el tiempo y apollo de tus seres queridos lo superaras-nell le regalo una sonrisa a ichigo que seguía sin voltear a verla

Ichigo de pronto se paró-gracias por el consejo-y de espaldas con una seña se despidió de nell dirigiéndose hacia la casa de su amigo.

* * *

Ishida se había rendido ya habían pasado más de 2 horas y todavía no lo encontraba, de seguro que ya debía de estar en la casa, así que tomo el camino de vuelta a su casa esperando que ichigo esté ahí.

Un chico peli naranjo salía del baño con solo una toalla tapándole la parte baja del cuerpo, se dirigió al closet al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada/salida de la habitación y saco su ropa interior y un short negro con el número 15 en la parte baja de la pierna izquierda, se cambió y cuando estaba a punto de acostarse en su cama para descansar, abrieron la puerta de golpe sobresaltándolo

-¡ichigo idiota, ¿en dónde mierda estabas?!-pregunto ishida estaba enojado

Ichigo lo observo por un segundo y con un suspiro contesto-solo estaba paseando, ishida no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí no eres mi madre y me puedo cuidar solo-

Ishida suspiro derrotado, es cierto era realmente estúpido que se preocupara por ichigo, después de todo ambos tenían ya 22 años podían cuidarse solos y regresar a la hora que se les pegue la gana a la casa, claro sin olvidar sus responsabilidades-lo sé pero...has estado muy deprimido estos últimos dos meses, me preocupaba que te pasara algo o hicieras alguna estupides-

-vayaaa...enserio me quieres, no estás enamorado de mi ¿verdad?-ichigo puso una cara entre horror y sorpresa

-¡claro que no imbécil!-ishida bufo, ¿pero que mierda hacia preocupándose por este idiota?-bueno olvídalo, me voy a dormir-

-uff que alivio, por un momento pensé que te habías echo gay-ichigo rio al escuchar a ishida gritar "púdrete" y se echó a dormir.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba acostada, pensando en cómo decirle a su nii-sama que ichigo la había dejado por que la descubrió engañándolo con Renji, además quería pedirle ayuda para buscarlo, ya que el había bloqueado su número y no podía localizarle nadie sabía dónde estaba, y al parecer ishida había cambiado de número, suspiro en verdad que había sido una idiota al dejarse llevar por el deseo, pero no lo pudo evitar hacia mucho que ichigo no la tocaba, ni siquiera la volteaba a ver y siempre que tenían la oportunidad para hablar terminaban peleando por cualquier idiotez, pero ella lo seguía queriendo y quería que su hijo creciera junto a su padre que los tuviera a los dos por eso no se rendiría y lo encontraría sin importar que, y con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos dejándose atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ichigo estaba algo aburrido en su oficina solo le faltaban dos horas para la hora de salida que su abuelo le estableció y poderse ir a la universidad, el seguía pensando en aquella extraña mujer, "tenía una hermosa y dulce voz, debe de ser hermosa" y recordo el consejo que le dio, pero no podía evitar seguir sentirse deprimido por lo que le paso, el en verdad amaba a Rukia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su secretaria.

-kurosaki-san tiene una llamada, es ukitake-sama-ichigo tomo rápidamente el teléfono

-hola, ¿qué pasa tío?-

-ichigo-kun por fin logre convencerlo-decía muy emocionado ukitake del otro lado de la bocina

-¿convencido?...de que hablas-pregunto ichigo confundido

-qué mala memoria tienes, pero bueno, esto te va a emocionar-guardo silencio por unos segundos-¡mi padre por fin a aceptado el que estudies medicina!, no es eso genial, podrás estudiar lo que te gusta-

-que...-ichigo no lo podía creer, estaba en shock ¿será verdad que el testarudo de su abuelo haya cambiado de opinión y le permitiera estudiar medicina?, el no terminaba de creérselo-¿estás seguro?

Ukitake se rio, sabía que su sobrino no lo creería- claro que estoy seguro, me lo acabo de decir hace una hora-hizo una pausa, ichigo tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, por fin tenía un poco de libertad aunque fuese solo en escoger su carrera, se lo tendría que compensar a su tío-bueno pero tendrás que terminar este semestre, ya después podrás hacer el cambio, y dijo que aunque te deje estudiar medicina aun tendrás que encargarte de la empresa-termino de hablar ukitake esperando la respuesta de ichigo.

-me lo imagine, pero está bien el que me deje escoger mi carrera es suficiente para mí-habiendo escuchado esto ukitake se despidio-adios tío-en cuanto ichigo colgó el teléfono, suspiro y observo a su secretaria, porque no se había ido, ¿qué es lo que esperaba?-¿se te ofrece algo más Senna?-

-mmm, kurosaki-san-le llamo temerosa la mujer

-llevo diciéndote por dos meses que me llames ichigo, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido-

-ah...lo siento i-ichigo-san-

Ichigo suspiro-¿dime pasa algo Senna?-

-a...bueno, no es algo realmente importante pero...-la chica estaba nerviosa se le notaba, las piernas le temblban un poco-¿pero me preguntaba si usted quisiera salir conmigo?-

Ichigo se sorprendió, por lo general los hombres son los que invitan a las mujeres a salir,nunca se espero que alguna se tragara su orgullo y pidiera una cita, observo a la chica que tenía en frente analizándola de arriba hacían abajo, es una mujer muy hermosa con unos ojos de color anaranjado claro, el cabello de un extraño color morado, y una hermosa figura, ichigo seguía debatiéndose el que responderle la verdad es que no estaba interesado en una nueva relación, no después de su desastrosa relación anterior, pero tal vez sería su oportunidad para sacarse a Rukia de la cabeza, podía intentarlo no perdía nada ademas solo seria una pequeña cita- está bien, ¿te parece a las 8:30?-la chica brincaba de felicidad y le contesto a ichigo con un animado ¡sí!, para después salir de su oficina.

* * *

Esto era raro para ichigo, no sabía ni como había pasado todo, el solo recordaba que estaba en un restaurante con Senna, comiendo y platicando conociéndose más y...ahora la estaba besando, tocando, la estaba desvistiendo, pero no le dio más importancia y siguió, tal vez de esta forma logre olvidarse de Rukia, así que continuo, sacándole el pantalón y recostándola lentamente sobre la cama besando su cuello y haciendo pequeños círculos con las llemas de sus dedos en su espalda, usando su mano derecha le quito la blusa morada que llevaba puesta y empezó a masajear sus pechos, sacando gemidos de placer por parte de Senna, le quito el brasier y empezó a lamer los erectos pezones de la mujer, y con su mano izquierda bajaba poco a poco desde su espalda hasta el muslo de su pierna derecha para terminar en su intimidad, dándose cuenta de lo húmeda que se encontraba la mujer sonrió y comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos, causando gemidos y suspiros de placer de Senna

-i...ichig...o, ahh, deja...de...ah...jug...ar con...migo-decía Senna entre gemidos, ichigo sonrió y subió su cabeza para observarla, la beso con lujuria y deseo, hace mucho que no tenía sexo, se quitó los pantalones y los bóxer de un tirón y la penetro lentamente, Senna gimió al sentir el miembro de ichigo dentro de ella, ichigo empezó a moverse primero de forma lenta, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que se descargó dentro de la mujer, y cansado se acostó a su lado, Senna sonrió y abrazo a ichigo quedando dormida junto con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**continuara...**

* * *

**bueno y que tal me quedo?...pesimo, lo se, pero me esforzare por hacerlos mejor ;) espero que les haya gustado y ahora a responder los reviews ;D**

**patty81medina: bueno jajaja bueno de que habra confrontacion la habra pero, lastimosamente aun no me hago una idea exacta de como hacerla, espero y te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu review**

**JimItai:bueno primero espero y te haya gustado el cap,calro si lo leiste XD y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que mal que te haya pasado algo parecido u.u para mi la infidelidad es algo que se tiene que pagar con carcel XD gracias por tu review **

**KUROI VOID: si lo se, es una pareja bastante interesante, lastimas que no haya fanfics de ellos, todos se centran solo en el ichihime y en el ichiruki y eso cansa un poco XD pero bueno espero que te guste el cap, si es que lo leiste, y muchas gracias por tu review**

**SAKURA Goodbye: uff que bueno que no te haya descepcionado el cap pasado, lo escribi todo en la noche y a mi parecer quedo algo malo, pero me algra mucho que te haya gustado, y espero que este cap igual te guste, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review**

**y tan bien les agradesco a todos los lectores anonimos que se toman su tiempo para leerla!**


	4. Chapter 4: confrontacion

**Hola! como estan? espero que bien, uff alfin acabe el capitulo crei que nunca lo haria xD bueno mejor dejo de distraerlos y los dejo con el cap que espero y les guste.**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen son de tite kubo sensei**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: confrontacion**

los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas, iluminando el rostro de un hombre peli naranjo que dormía junto a una chica de cabellos morados, el hombre abrió los ojos, el sol le despertó, se levantó quedando sentado en la cama, tenía que agradecerle a Senna, aunque puede que se escuche pervertido, pero gracias al placer del sexo pudo aunque fuese por pocos minutos, olvidarse de Rukia, calmar el dolor de su pecho y eso le agradaba, puede que allá podido encontrar su terapia, y con una sonrisa se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y se fue a casa de ishida

* * *

Byakuya nunca había estado tan enojado, se podía sentir un aura amenazante de el, pero su enojo tenía una razón y un nombre "kurosaki ichigo", puede que nunca le hubiese caído bien, pero lo aguantaba solo porque su hermana era feliz junto a él, y lo que más le importa es la felicidad de su pequeña hermanita, pero quien se creía ese idiota para dejarla en especial cuando está embarazada, eso era imperdonable, él se encargaría de encontrarle y traerlo a rastras para que se haga cargo de su sobrino, aun si tiene que darle una paliza el lo traeria, así que tomo su teléfono, marco el número que deseaba y espero a que le contestaran, tenía que encontrarlo, saber en dónde se esconde y quien mejor que su abuelo para saberlo-hola, Yamamoto-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra?, que bueno, ¿dígame sabe en donde esta ichigo?-le encontraría estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

ishida estaba sentado en el sofá de la sale en frente del televisor, ya eran las doce en punto e ichigo aún no regresaba, no era que le preocupara el que le llegara a pasar algo, no de echo su ánimo había mejorado estas últimas dos semanas, pero en esas semanas siempre regresaba tarde o no regresaba a dormir, y se le hacía demasiado extraño, en esas salidas había algo que no le gustaba, y era sobre todo por la relación de ichigo con Rukia, puede que él, la esté engañando, y tenía que averiguarlo, él lo encararía no había otra forma, así que espero pacientemente por media hora más, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse con cuidado-llegas algo tarde ¿no ichigo?-le pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos- ¿ en dónde estabas?-el peli naranja frunció el seño

-a ti no te importa, ahora si me permites me iré a dormir-ichigo estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero ishida se posó enfrente del impidiéndole el paso-quítate, note interesa en absoluto-pero ishida hiso caso omiso y siguió parado enfrente de el con expresión decidida

-no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas en donde estabas-el ceño de ichigo se frunció mas

-ya te dije que no te importa, ahora apártate o ¿tendré que quitarte?-ichigo ahora hablaba en tono de amenaza el cual no intimido a ishida y se limitó a ignorar la amenaza

-ichigo parece que no me estas escuchando-el tono de ishida era mucho más firme-no te dejare subir hasta que me digas en donde estabas-ichigo bufo, se estaba estresando de la "preocupación" de su amigo

-ishida, ¿te crees acaso mi madre para exigirme el que te diga a dónde voy?-ichigo inhalo necesitaba calmarse, porque si no lo hacía terminaría golpeando a su amigo-¿por qué te importa tanto?, Acaso ¿crees que me estoy drogando o algo así?- le cuestiono

-me importa por soy tu amigo, y si te estuvieras drogando me hubiese dado cuenta-respondió ishida- pero...

-pero que ishida, vamos déjate de rodeos y ¿dime que pasa?-pregunto ichigo, quería largarse a dormir, no le gustaba para nada la tensión en el ambiente

-dime ichigo, ¿acaso estas engañando a Rukia?-pregunto por fin ishida, ichigo se quedó paralizado al escuchar la pregunta, y apretó los puños, ¿el engañando a Rukia?, claro que no ella fue la que lo engaño, ishida se preocupó de la reacción de ichigo, y sus sospechas se hicieron más claras, ahora estaba seguro de que la engañaba-así que en verdad lo haces, nunca me imaginé que le hicieras eso, sabes el daño que le harás al...-pero ishida no pudo terminar porque ichigo lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, con una expresión de ira en su rostro que muy en el fondo expresaba una gran tristeza

-¡No digas estupideces ishida, yo nunca la engañaría!-grito ichigo furioso, pero de forma repentina su expresión cambio a una de tristeza y dolor, soltó a ishida y callo de rodilla al suelo, al parecer aun no la olvidaba, ahí estaba de nuevo sintiendo ese insoportable dolor en el pecho, ishida se preocupó por el cambio radical de ichigo

-ichigo que suce...-pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido

-los vi-ichigo lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a caer por sus mejillas-los vi, ella y Renji, ishida ella me engañaba con Renji, estaban a punto de hacerlo en nuestra cama, en nuestro lugar especial, si alguien salió lastimado ese sería yo...-admitió ichigo para posar su vista al suelo, ishida estaba sorprendido y en shock por fin empezaba a entender porque ichigo tenía esa enorme depresión, porque no habían venido juntos y se agacho posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, apoyándolo, dejándole ver que no estaba solo

-ichigo lo siento...debió de ser difícil-hablo ishida compadeciéndose de su amigo, recordando lo enamorado que este, estaba o mejor dicho esta de Rukia.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la confrontación de ichigo e ishida

-así que por esa razón tiraste mi celular "accidentalmente" por la ventana-después de lo dicho rieron suavemente, recordando el "accidente" que causo que ishida tuviera que cambiar de celular

_**►Flash back◄**_

Era un día caluroso e ichigo estaba solo en la casa, apenas habían pasado tres días desde su llegada a Tokio, y estaba sumido en pensamientos sin mucha importancia, solo para no tener que recordar lo que vio en su cuarto, cuando un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos al parecer era un celular, el ruido venia de la cocina, así que fue directo a ella para ver de qué se trataba, dio un brinco asustado al ver que se trataba de una llamada de Rukia, de seguro para preguntarle a ishida por su paradero, tenía que hacer algo rápido, volteo a ver por todos lados y visualizo la ventana de la cocina arriba del fregador , el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sorprendió y nervioso lanzo el celular hacia la ventana, siendo observado por ishida que acababa de entrar a la cocina

-¿¡Pero que mierda haces ichigo, porque lanzaste mi celular!?-grito ishida histérico acercándose a ichigo, "¡mierda, mierda, inventa algo tienes que inventar algo, vamos ichigo, piensa piensa!"

-ah es que quería saber si era de esos nuevos celulares que se convierten en aviones y entregan los mensajes como palomas mensajeras, jejeje-ichigo reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca, sabía que ishida no se creería tan estúpida excusa, y estaba en lo cierto, solo un idiota se creería eso y lamentablemente para ichigo, ishida no era ningún idiota, el peli azul solo se quedó parado observando a ichigo, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y sin decir palabra alguna salió de la casa, caminando hacia su celular que por desgracia había sido aplastado por varios carros (callo a media calle) tomo lo que quedaba de su celular y volvió a entrar a la casa encerrándose en su habitación no sin antes gritarle un par de insultos al peli naranja.

_**►fin de flash back◄**_

-así que no lo lanzaste para ver si era un transformer- ishida volteo a ver a ichigo que estaba sentado en el sofá de al lado-¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?-le pregunta ishida recordando lo que le conto ichigo

-no lo sé, supongo...que no quería aceptarlo, el que Rukia me engañara, siempre que me despertaba me decía que fue solo una pesadilla...y quería intentar salir de ella yo solo...-le respondió ichigo con total honestidad

-así que si no te hubiese confrontado, nunca me lo habrías dicho-más que pregunta era afirmación, ichigo solo asintió- ¿y qué piensas hacer?-le cuestiona

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunta ichigo confundido

-bueno...ya sabes, ¿la perdonaras?, y además con eso del embarazo ¿no crees que pueda ser tuyo?...-pregunto ishida

-no...ya te dije que ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo-la mirada de ichigo se quedó fija al suelo-si ella en verdad está embarazada...es de él, de Renji-admitió ichigo con dificultad le dolía el pensar en eso, pero era le verdad, ishida lo observo comprendiendo su dolor y así transcurrió la noche.

* * *

Byakuya salía del aeropuerto, su chofer lo recogió, ahora que estaba en Tokio lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar en donde se esconde ese idiota de kurosaki, y oh cuando lo encuentre el chico mejor debería de rezar porque le haria cosa realmente malas, el auto arranco, y Byakuya volvió a marcar al abuelo de ichigo, así sería más fácil encontrar su madriguera, haria que se arepintiera del dolor que le causo a su hermana.

* * *

**y que tal quedo? espero que les haya gustado y ahora a responder los reviews ;)**

**SAKURA Goodbye:que bueno que te guste la historia, me emociona mucho conseguir a una fiel lectora y creo que me pase con la escena de Senna pero quedo bien ¿no? xD, muchas gracias por tu review JimItai:jaja gracias espero y la fuerza me ayude con la inspiracion y si ya le di su caja de penisilina a ichigo porque no tendra descanso xD me alegra haberte insitado a intentar con otras parejas hay muchoas personajes de bleach que podemos explotar xD muchas gracias por leer y comentar Knight ice :gracias por leer la historia y me alegra que te guste, espero y la siguas leyendo y comentando.**

**y tambien quiero agradecer a todos ls lectores anonimos muchas gracias por leer, y por ultimo para despedirme que tal un review? asi me podrian decir que opinan de la historia y si desan algunos consejitos, este loco les agradeceria mucho que le ayuden con su pequeña coleccion de reviews xD**


End file.
